You & I
by BabyGleeFan11
Summary: While all their friends are making albums and shows, Santana Lopez and Sam Evans move to Queens and start their lives of school, careers, love, drama and most importantly: friendship.


**A/N:** So, I know that I'm writing a couple of stories back to back but I wanted to add another one. This will be called _You & I. _This will not be a romance story between Sam and Santana. They will just be friends in the story and no more than that (although, I may include a couple of kisses here and there.)

* * *

Santana Lopez walked through the halls of William McKinley High School, looking at all the lockers and students that filled the hallways up. Santana smiled as she saw several Cheerios chatting together and instantly thought of Quinn and Brittany. Quinn was in Yale finishing up her senior year and Brittany was in Miami with Mike and Tina, the trio trying to start a dance studio.

As Santana walked through the halls, she stopped where her favorite place in high school was at. The Choir Room. Santana let a tear fall as she stared at the door, hesitating to go in or not. Her hesitant behavior was soon gone when she heard noise inside of the choir room. Walking in, Santana saw Sam Evans sitting at the piano.

"What are you doing here, Trouty?" Santana asked Sam as she sat next to him.

"I should ask you the same thing." Sam said to Santana.

"Yeah, but I asked you first."

Sighing, Sam answered Santana's question. "I'm here because I want to start New Directions. I came to ask Sue but I found myself in here. Now why are you here?"

"I was visiting my sister. She just had a baby 2 days ago so I came to see my first niece. I was planning on leaving tomorrow so I thought before I leave I should visit McKinley." Santana said. Sam nodded his head in understanding. Sam and Santana stared at each other but looked at the piano after a while.

"How's Brittany?" Sam asked. Santana sighed. She got out of her spot on the piano and sat on a chair.

"I don't know. After we broke up a couple of weeks ago, she moved to Miami. Last thing I heard about her was from Rachel. She said that Brittany was with Mike and Tina starting a dance studio in Miami."

"Oh." Sam nodded. It was silent for a couple of seconds before Santana asked Sam a similar question.

"What about 'Cedes?" Santana asked, mentioning her close friend.

"She's in Los Angeles. She's helping Rachel getting around L.A. while she's in L.A. for her tour." Sam says to Santana.

She nods. The two sat there in silence as they both tried to think about the next move they were going to make.

"Santana, could I ask you a question?"

"Shoot for it."

"Have you ever felt like an outcast l-"

Interrupting Sam, Santana quickly shot back her response. "An outcast? Have you seen this body. people will be lining up to get a bite of the Snixx."

"That's not what I mean." Sam said.

"Oh." Santana said, feeling embarrassed. "Go ahead."

"I mean like everyone is doing something great and wonderful except me. Kurt and Blaine are in NYADA and I'm pretty sure still working with June Dolloway."

"The socialite?" Santana asked. Sam nods and continues to speak.

"Rachel is working on a TV series based on her life after just being Fanny Brice on Broadway. Mercedes is on a tour. Quinn is graduating from Yale which is like one of the best schools in the nation. Puck is in the Army. Brittany, Mike and Tina are in Miami making a dance school. And, you, Santana. You having your commercials."

"Yeah, not anymore." Santana said.

Sam looked at the Latina confusingly. "What?"

"I quit. I felt that those commercials were not what I wanted. They weren't me."

"So, was Fanny you?" Sam asked.

Santana shook her head 'No'.

"What about you, 'Mr. I'm-A-Model-But-Was-Kissed-By-A-Gorgeous-Hot-Manipulating-Model-Babe?'"

"Yeah, I quit. After everything that went on with Charlie Darling, I didn't think I wanted to do that." Sam said to Santana.

"Oh." Santana said. Sam nods and looks back at the piano. He began to play a few notes on the piano to a song he heard his brother and sister sing one time. Luckily for Santana, she knew the song by heart.

**Perfect Harmony**

**By KeKe Palmer and Max Schneider**

**Sung by Santana Lopez and Sam Evans**

_Santana:_

_When I first saw you didn't know what to think  
But something about you is so interesting  
I could see me and you being best friends  
The kind of friends that finish each other's sentences_

Santana stands up from her seat and walks over to the piano and sits next to Sam as the duo sang together in harmony while Sam played the piano.

_Santana and Sam:_

_When I can't think of the right words to say  
I just sing oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Come on and harmonize with my melody  
And we'll sing oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Ain't it a perfect harmony_

Santana sat on the piano with her legs on the bench of the piano and smiled at Sam while he sang.

_Sam (Santana):_

_I would have never thought I'd be here with you_  
_ To start a friendship that is so brand new_  
_ It's so amazing I have to say_  
_ Never met someone that had so much in common with me_

_ Now I can look into your eyes all day_  
_ And just say (oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_)  
_ (Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_)  
_ I wanna harmonize with your melody_  
_ And we'll sing (oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_)

_Santana and Sam:_  
_ Ain't it a perfect harmony_

Santana hopped off the piano and walked around the choir room, remembering all the amazing moments that happened in the choir room. From the 'Hello' assignment to 'Forget You' to '70s Week' to 'Michael'.

_Santana:_

_Sometimes in your lifetime you _

_Santana and Sam:  
_

___Look and you search for someone just to care_

_Sam:_

_Look around and it was there_

The two voices were put together to make an amazing belt.

_Santana and Sam:_

_And we didn't need to go no where_

Sam began to sing the chorus as Santana joined him after continuing the belt a little longer.

_Sam:_

_When I can't think of the right words to say (Santana: right words to say)_

_Santana and Sam:  
_

_I just sing oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Sam:_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh (Santana: Ooh, whoa-oh-oh-oh!)_

_Santana and Sam:_

_Come on and harmonize with my melody  
And we'll sing oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Ain't it a perfect harmony_

Santana walked over to Sam and sat next to him. The two smiled at each other and sang together.

_Sam (Santana):_

_You got me (I got you)  
I got you (You got me)  
Yeah you got me (I got you)_

_Santana and Sam:_

_A perfect harmony_

Santana got up from her spot on the piano bench. "That was fun."

Sam smiled and nodded. "It's been a while since something like that happened."

Santana nodded. It was silent for a few moments as all that was heard was the breathing of the blonde and Latina and the piano keys as Sam played a random melody.

"Sam, do you ever think we could make it big like Rachel and Mercedes?" the Latina asked as she stared at the blonde by the piano. He got up out of his seat and walked around the Choir Room.

"I may be dyslexic but that was a dumbass question. Of course we can! We can be actors, singers, writers, models, anything we want to be!" Sam said.

Santana giggled at the blonde. Seeing Santana laugh made Sam smile.

"Maybe we can start over."

"Wait, Santana, I thought you were a lesbian?" Sam asked.

"I am, Salamander Lips. I'm saying maybe we can start over on our careers. I want to be an actress. Not Yeast-I-Stat commericals. I want to be the Latina Angelina Jolie." Santana said. "Hell, I barely even know what yeast is."

"Santana, can I tell you a secret?"

"If it's about the undying love you have for Bowtie Anderson and secretly want to hire an a hit-man to make sure Porcelain doesn't get in the way, I was the first one you knew about the whole situation no matter what Puck says about it." Santana says.

"Umm, no." Sam says.

"Oh." Santana says. "Go ahead."

"I want to be author."

"Wow. So writing about green eggs and ham is your cup of tea?" Santana asked but asking it like it was a joke.

"Yes, Santana. But I don't have the money for college."

Feeling sad for Sam, Santana said something she never thought she would say.

"How about I help you?"

"Excuse me?" Sam asked.

"I want to help you. We're both not even 20 yet. My family has gotten everything prepared for when I start American Academy of Dramatic Arts. I think they could help you get into a college like NYU." Santana says.

"Alright but how are we going to convince them to give us the money?"

"Way ahead of you." Santana says. "Come on."

Santana grabbed Sam's hand and the duo ran out of the choir room.

* * *

_**7 Weeks Later**_

* * *

"Santana, this apartment is amazing!" Blaine said as he placed the last box in the middle of the living room. Kurt and Blaine were the first two Santana and Sam told about their plans on college and living together in New York. After arriving in New York, the pair helped their friends move into their apartment in Queens. Although pretty high, Sam and Santana had to make the most of the $1,500,000 Santana's family got for them to start off with. They were done with their apartment and were going furniture shopping for the next two days and their tuition money was already spent.

"Well, I does do my best." Santana said. Everyone laughs at Santana's grammar.

"This place is cool." Sam said. "I can't believe I live here. Blaine, do you see this living room. Now we can have sleepovers."

"Yes!" Blaine said, giving Sam a high five.

"Maybe I made a mistake living with Sam." Santana whispered.

"It's OK. I'll be here when Blaine comes." Kurt responded.

"Thanks."

* * *

It had been 3 days since moving in their apartment and Sam and Santana were loving it. Santana had been able to get her job back at the Spotlight Diner and Sam had a part-time job working at McDonald's as well as babysitting during some of his off days and when he gets off of work.

Santana and Sam were currently sitting in the living room having a conversation while watching _Rio 2_ and eating pizza and ice cream. It was currently 6:20 PM.

"Santana, I never expected to be here with you." Sam said.

"I can say the same about you. We never exactly had the best relationship." The Latina responded. "But it's fun having you around."

Sam smiled at Santana with Santana returning it. Sam's phone vibrated, signaling a text message from Blaine.

_Do u n San wanna catch a movie with me n Kurt?_

"Wan-"

"I'm not to the movies with you and your dork train. Give me your phone." Santana said, taking the phone out of Sam's hold and running in her room and locking the door before Sam could catch her. She sent a quick message to Blaine.

_San here, the movie is a no-go but the Alchemist Lounge is my idea._

In less than a minute, Blaine responded.

_Sure. Be there by 9._

Smiling, Santana told Blaine that they'll be there. Opening her door, she found Sam standing there. Santana handed him his phone.

"We're going to the Alchemist Lounge tonight." Santana said. "We have to be there by 9 so let's start getting ready."

* * *

Unlike Santana, Kurt and Blaine, Sam was not enjoying his time at Alchemist. Yeah, there were pretty girls there but nothing was catching his attention. He doesn't knowwhy but ever since moving back to New York, Sam's mind was on Mercedes. And he couldn't have fun thinking about her.

"You OK?" Sam was interrupted in his thoughts by a voice that doesn't sound anything like one of his friends.

"I'm fine. Who are you?" Sam asked, mesmerized by the girl's face.

"I'm Brooklyn." The girl said.

"I'm Sam."

"Awesome." Brooklyn said.

On the other end of the bar, Kurt and Santana were talking.

"Do you see that? Looks like Sam's moving on from 'Cedes." Kurt says to Santana, pointing towards Sam and Brooklyn who were laughing and talking.

"Yeah. I don't like it. We need to get Mercedes back in New York. That girl doesn't seem so right to me. Somethings up with her." Santana said, eying Sam and Brooklyn.

* * *

**So that was the first chapter of You & I. I hope you guys like it. Read, Fave, Follow and Review. Thanks.  
**

**XOXO**


End file.
